User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 2: Pact of Evils
I waited somewhere beside Julius, trying to resist devouring his body. Rachel appeared from the black portal that seemed familiar, requesting me to follow her for the final pact. Me: So what's the point of going through this "pact"??? Rachel: Arthur-kun, this pact makes sure you and I are connected and whatever you do is relayed to me... Me: So it's like putting a leash on me? I'm not your pet here Rachel. Rachel: No worries, I don't plan on putting a leash on you... We kept "walking" into the abyss until Rachel stopped her tracks. She pointed at three Aragami that were under stasis. Kongou, Caligula, Kyuubi, they're sleeping but I noticed God Arc Blade parts attached onto them. Rachel: The final "pact" comes in four proccesses. Absorb their weapons first before you go against the final proccess. Me: What's that?? Rachel: Begin. All three stasis were released at the same time. Caligula roared before charging its boosters at me. I summoned my blade and blocked the spearhead from piercing me. I swung it away before shifting my arm into devourer mode and consumed it, granting me a drill like blade that spins. The Kongou ran towards me and plummet its fist on the ground, causing shockwaves. I jumped high before diving towards the Kongou, stabbing it and releasing it again to consume the core, granting me access to a mace-like arm. I stared at the Kyuubi before charging at it with my arm, hoping that I can get the last one. Me: This one is for you!!! I swung it by the face, but missed when it disappeared from my sight. I turned my back to see it howling, as if it's calling out something. It dashed towards me before I could react, knocking me down and stabbing my body continously. I don't feel pain but when I grabbed the short blades that were attached, I saw momentary visions of Laura, crying alone in her room. Me: What the heck!!!! I punched the head, escaping from the pin and summoning the drill again. I waited for it to move first before I made mine. We both circled each other before striking each other in a flash. I held onto a core I recieved from the Kyuubi and consumed it, granting me sword-like abilities and movement. Rachel: That was beautiful... Now one more stands in your way.. She gave way to a test subject, who exactly looks like Laura, more or less deformed in a way that creeps me out. Her arms and legs were replaced with skeletal frame with metal coating. I was half surprised and couldn't be too happy about it, considering the fact that the arms and legs were too creepy to be useful. I prepared my arm, shifting it into a short blade and granting me blade-like wings. Me: What is this monstrosity you have made Rachel? Rachel: More or less, your loved one is a nightmare... It screeched at me before clawing its way at me. I jumped away from it twice before it could stab me, pinning me down. I stabbed it into its mouth, thinking that I killed it, but I was wrong. The mouth gave way to five or six metal tendons and stabbed my arm, making it bleed nonstop. I don't understand the use of the wings I was granted but I commanded them to stab it from the back. Me: Get away from me!!! Shifting my arm back, I pushed it away and stood up. It wasn't long until those hands of hers reached out and gripped my shoulder, pulling myself towards her. I shifted my arm again back into a drill, piercing its chest and fatally killing it. When I took my hand out, I also took out the core and consumed it, showing me images of Rachel's experiments. Me: What was that??? I gripped my head, trying to remember what I saw after consuming the cores. Rachel: It seems you've passed the pact... Congratulations Arthur-kun~ Me: Tell me something... What have you been doing?? Rachel: I've only been doing experiments Arthur-kun. You see, Blood has defected against me and they have been- Me: That's a lie... I heard everything from Hiro. Rachel: HIRO IS A LIE!!! Her voice boomed over the enviroment, causing some to collapse. Rachel: Don't ever mention any names from Blood or else you'll be like that. She pointed her finger at the dead corpse of Fake Laura, whom is just nothing but a doll to Rachel. Me: Hm... fine.... Guess I'll take my leave here. I walked off from Rachel's wrath. Stella and Louise appeared from my shoulders and told me that I should be careful when talking with Rachel. Me: I already knew that you two... AND WHY ARE YOU TWO BARE!?!?!?!? Stella: Rachel-sama hasn't given us any clothings... Louise: Nor has she treat us correctly... Me: I'll get some for you two then... Just... Don't even make yourself an appearance... I walked around the Helix Tree's lower levels and found some materials that seemed fitting for the two. When I came back, I seared the materials and pieces together and formed dresses for the two. Stella & Louise: Thank you Arthur-kun! Me: Don't mention it... Now wear them. I tossed the dresses at them and they have a hard time wearing them, considering the fact that they're Zygote species, I helped them. They seem to enjoy what I made and hopefully treat it with care... As if, they almost dirtied it when they're still playing around. I couldn't handle their sheer stupidity when they said it. I heard Rachel as her voice called for me, telling me I have an assignment to take care off. Category:Blog posts